For the Best
by Bunaco
Summary: He left me and said it was for the best. Now, I'm slowly dying inside. When Draco left, Harry was thrown into a depression that no one can get him out of. Will Draco realize his mistake before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

I paced in front of the Room of Requirement, willing it to open. The door appeared and I walked inside. I found a love seat in front of a roaring fire. I smiled and took a seat on the loveseat, waiting for my boyfriend. I pulled out the note I had received in class earlier and read it again:

_Harry,_

_Room of Requirement tonight at ten. I have something important to tell you._

_Draco_

I wonder what was so urgent that he couldn't wait until we were supposed to meet tomorrow. I looked at my watch; there was still ten minutes until Draco was supposed to be here. I stretched out a little and enjoyed the warmth of the fire. I wasn't sure how much time had passed while I stared at the dancing flames, but the next thing I knew, I heard the door opening and someone walking in.

"Draco!" I stood up and walked over to him and gave him a hug. I felt him tense up and move back a little. I stared at him and noticed he looked a little too serious. "What's wrong, Draco?"

"Harry, I think we should break up," Draco said in a cold voice. I took a step back and stared at him in disbelief. I felt a pang in my chest, like someone had stabbed my heart with a rusty dagger. I had to have heard him wrong, I had to.

"I said, I think we should break up," Draco repeated. It felt like someone grabbed hold of that dagger and twisted it around a little. I couldn't breathe. No; there was no way this was happening. It can't be.

"Why?" I managed to choke out. I could hear how shaky my voice had become. I felt my eyes stinging, a sign that the tears were coming. I blinked my eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. I wasn't going to cry. This is just some weird dream; Draco wasn't really going to break up with me. This was just a nightmare.

"I don't want to be with you anymore," I stared into his silver eyes, trying to find something that would tell me this was just some mean joke. I saw nothing in there but coldness. His eyes looked different. There was no love in there like there used to be the whole year we were together. The dagger in my heart kept twisting and turning.

"You don't mean that," I said in a soft voice. I had to look down at my shoes because the tears were coming. I don't want him to see me crying.

"I do, Potter. This is really for the best. I hope you can see that." Best? Did he really think that? He said my last name again. He hasn't called me by my last name since we had that truce. It feels like another dagger was added in with the first one. Oh god, it hurt so much. I tried to say something, but nothing would come out of my mouth. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish out of water, but nothing, no sound came out. Draco took one last look at me and left. I stayed where I was, rooted to where I stood. I tried to call to him. My brain was shouting at me to go after him, to call out to him, to do _something._ But my body refused to listen. I just stayed there and watched him walk out of the door, out of my life. After I heard the click of the door being closed, I collapsed to my knees and broke down. I tried to stop the tears, but my body was working on its own right now.

"_Harry, what are you doing out here?" I looked up and saw Draco standing over me. What was he doing out here? Everyone was in the castle while I had snuck out to go to the lake to be alone. Draco saw the tears on my face and kneeled down in front of me to wipe them away. "Why are you crying?"_

"_I don't think I can do this," I replied. Draco took me in his arms and I sobbed into his shoulder. "Everyone expects me to go out there tomorrow and win this war for them, but I don't think I can do this."_

"_Harry, you can do this, I know you can. You're the strongest wizard I've ever seen," Draco pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes when he said that. All I saw in his eyes were sincerity. He believed every single word he said. _

"_But what if I can't?" I protested. "He's already killed my parents and Sirius. I don't want him to kill anymore people just to get to me. I don't want to go out there and fail. I'm going to be letting so many people down. People are going to die tomorrow and it's all going to be my fault."_

"_Don't talk like that!" Draco said fiercely. I winced at the tone in his voice. "You are better than that and I will here nothing more, Harry Potter."_

_I had to smile at that. I couldn't help it. He always seemed to have that power over me. no matter how I felt, he could always make me smile. He leaned down and kissed me softly._

"_Now, I want you to promise me something Harry."_

"_What?"_

"_Promise me that you won't cry anymore? You're so much more beautiful when you smile and laugh. And tears take out the shine from your eyes. And you know how much I love looking in your eyes," I laughed and Draco did, too. "So can you promise me you won't cry anymore, love?"_

"_I promise, Draco," I smiled and pulled him into a tight hug._

The tears fell down much faster when I remembered that day. My eyes stung so much that it hurt to keep them open for too long. My nose was so running I couldn't breathe out of them, and my thought felt so tight. I lay down on the floor and continued to cry. I turned on my side and gagged. I felt like throwing up.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise, Draco," I whispered into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I have no idea how long I laid there on the floor crying my eyes out. The fired had died down and was nothing more than glowing embers. I bet I looked like crap; I sure did feel like it. I conjured up a mirror and took a look at myself. It was horrible: my eyes were bloodshot and my face was red and tear-streaked. My hair was all over the place and my clothes were rumpled from being on the floor the entire time. I glanced down at my watch. It was three in the morning. I should get back to the tower. I didn't bother with cleaning myself up. No one would be awake to see me anyway.

I pushed open the door for the boys' dorm rooms. I heard the snores of my friends and walked in. I slowly made my way to my bed, trying not to trip over anything in the dark. I didn't want to wake them by turning on a light. I reached by bed without a problem. I sat down and moved to untie my shoes. I hadn't realized how close I was to the bedside table until I bumped by elbow on it. Before I could stop myself, I cursed out loud.

"Harry, is that you?" a voice asked from my left, where Seamus's bed was. Crap! Should I try and throw myself under the covers and pretend to be asleep? No, that would be too risky. And it might just cause more noise. Maybe if I stayed really still and quiet, he'll go back to sleep. I silently begged that he would go back to sleep.

A light turned on. Fuck. I stayed still anyway. Seamus still hadn't opened the curtains on his bed. Maybe he'll go back to sleep when he hears nothing more. I held my breath and stayed perfectly still so I wouldn't make any noise whatsoever. Please let him go back to sleep. Please let him go back to sleep. I heard the sound of the curtains being opened and froze. Crap, there was no way he wouldn't see me now.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Seamuse cried, hurrying over to my side. Today just wasn't my day. I turned my face away, trying to hide from him. But he grabbed me and forced me to look at him. "What happened? This Draco do this to you?"

I looked up into his concerned face and I lost it. I started crying again. I couldn't help it. Seamus pulled me into a tight hug and I cried into his shoulder. I didn't think it was possible, but I was crying again. You would think that by now, I had cried all the tears out already. But no, they just kept coming out.

Seamus hugged me tighter and rubbed soothing circles on my back. He had been one of the first people I had told about Draco. Actually, he _was_ the first person I told. I was too afraid to go to Hermione and Ron and I just had to get it out. Seamus had been there for me. Hell, Seamus was also one of the reasons Draco and I got together. Draco had hurt me and Seamus had gone after him and had accidently blurted out my feelings. I would've been angry at him for spilling my secrets if it hadn't gotten me a date with the Slytherin.

"_Potter, I'd like a word with you," I turned around and saw Draco. I gulped. Why did he want to talk to me? I looked around in hopes to find someone so he wouldn't kill me, but we were alone. Everyone had gone to Hogsmead. Crap. Draco started walking and I had no choice but to follow him._

_Damn Seamus. I told him not to go after Draco, but he wouldn't listen. Just a few minutes ago, Draco and I had bumped into each other and got into another one of our regular fights. But this time, there was no audience so we didn't hold back. He had mentioned something about my parents and Sirius that left me on the brink of tears. I ran away from him and his laughing friends. The first person I bumped into was Seamus, who, being the protective friend he was, decided to go after Draco despite what I said._

"_I heard an interesting fact from Finnegan," Draco spoke up after we were alone in an empty classroom. What did Seamus tell him? Draco leaned on one of the desks with his arms crossed. He looked relaxed, but I hated that look in his eyes. He was looking at me like he was trying to figure something out, like he knew something about me that I didn't know he knew. Oh what the hell did Seamus tell him?_

"_Really?" I fought to keep my voice even. The way he was looking at me was making me nervous._

"_Really," Draco replied, pushing himself off the table and walking closer to me. I backed up but stopped because I hit another desk. I had nowhere to go. Draco continued moving forward. He stopped when he was only a few inches in front of me. I swallowed and tried not to blush at our closeness. "Apparently, I have quite an admirer."_

_Draco smirked at me when he said that. Admirer? What was he talking about? Why would Seamus tell him that he had an admirer? Then, it finally dawned on me. Seamus told him I had a crush on him! Crap! I knew I shouldn't have told Seamus. He has a hard time keeping his mouth shut! If I get out of this alive I'm going to kill him._

"_I see you know him, too," Draco smirked, seeing the look of realization in my eyes. "Now, Potter, I must say I'm flattered. The savior of the wizarding world _loves_ me, Draco Malfoy?"_

_I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to say anything that would only make things worse for me Draco continued to look at me and I had no real choice but to stare back. He didn't' seem to have a problem with keeping eye contact with me. I felt my cheeks starting to heat up after a while._

"_I see you're not going to talk," Draco took a step back and I felt a little better. "Then let me say something to you: I can sure as hell tell you that I don't love you." I felt a pang in my heart, though I was expecting this response. It still hurt. "But, I don't exactly _hate_ you either. So I'll give you date Potter."_

"_What?" That was the only word I got out. I stared at him with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open. Did I hear him right? Did he say he was going on a _date_ with _me_?_

"_Don't let it get to your head Potter," Draco started walking out of the room. He was at the door already. "Its just one date. You're lucky I'm too generous to turn people down without giving them one chance to show me what potential they had." _

_My mouth moved but no words came out. I bet I looked like a fish out of water. Draco already left the room, leaving the door hanging open. Maybe, just maybe, I wasn't going to kill Seamus after all._

I pulled away from Seamus and wiped at my eyes furiously, mumbling apologies for getting his clothes wet. Seamus grabbed my wrists and held them tight to stop me from wiping my eyes. I guess I was being too rough on it. My eyes did sting a little more now.

"Harry, what happened?" Seamus looked me in the eyes, trying to find an answer. I felt another burst of tears coming on. Why can't I stop crying? Seamus pulled me into another tight embrace and I cried again.

"He's gone," I choked out through the tears. "He left me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry? Seamus? What's going on?" A loud voice woke me up. I tried to move but I felt arms wrapped around me. What was going on? I blinked my eyes in confusion. They felt funny, like they were swollen. Then, last nights events came flooding back to me. I had to bite my lip to stop the tears that were threatening to spill. I distracted myself by untangling Seamus's arms around me and waking up the other boy.

"What's going on?" the voice repeated. Me and the groggy Seamus turned to find a very surprised looking Ron. I guess it might have looked weird to wake up to me sleeping in Seamus's arms. Ron's eyes widened when he saw my face, though. I realized that I must still look horrible. Ron's expression proved that. "What happened to you Harry? Was it Draco? Was that why you never came back last night?"

Why is it that every time I was the least bit upset, everyone thought it was because of Draco? Just the thought of his name brought a funny feeling to my chest. The dagger that had been stabbed in there last night was apparently still in there, and in pretty deep too. I looked up at Ron, my eyes locking with his, and I lost it again. I started crying and Seamus's arms automatically wrapped around me. That was enough of an answer for Ron.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Ron growled.

"Only if you beat me to it," Seamus responded in a serious voice.

"No!" I shouted all of a sudden, shocking Seamus and Ron. "Don't. He didn't really do anything. Couples break up all the time, it's only normal. I'll get over it after a while. I promise. I'm going to go shower now."

"I still think the ferret should get hexed," Ron mumbled under his breath. I heard Seamus agreeing with him before I grabbed my stuff and walked out to the bathrooms. The room was empty, everyone already starting on breakfast. The warm water was soothing. I wanted nothing more than to just stay under the spray of water and not face the rest of the student body, but I knew I couldn't do that. After I changed, I stood in front of the mirror, trying to come up with a way to get the swelling out of my eyes. Anyone who looked at me could tell that I'd been crying.

"Harry?" A soft voice I recognized as Hermione's knocked on the bathroom door. I went over and opened the door. Hermione and Ginny were standing there. From the looks of their eyes, I could tell that they knew. They didn't say anything though, and I was grateful for that.

"I think I can help you with that," Ginny motioned to my eyes. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. I felt a weird tingling in my eyes and blinked. They felt better now. Hermione handed me a small compact mirror and I looked at myself. My eyes looked normal now. "I learned it from Lavender," Ginny explained when Seamus asked her what the spell was. "Helps get rid of swelling and bloodshot eyes."

"I don't see the purpose of knowing a spell that can hide the fact that you've been crying," Hermione huffed. I couldn't help but smile. Even though Ron and Lavender were no longer together, it was still a touchy subject with her. The friendship between those two girls disappeared when Ron asked Hermione out to Hogsmead a month ago. Hermione didn't see it as a big loss though.

We walked to the Great Hall and I could tell that everyone was trying to get my mind off of Draco. They talked to me about school, quidditch, everything and anything that came to mind. I was thankful for the gesture but I wasn't in the mood for joking around. We approached the doors and I almost expected Draco to be standing there waiting for me like he always used to do.

We walked through the doors and my eyes automatically went to the Slytherin table. It wasn't hard to spot the platinum blonde hair that could only be found on a Malfoy. Draco was talking to Blaise Zabini. I felt jealousy build up inside me when I noticed how close he was sitting to Astoria Greengrass, who was on this other side. He glanced over to the opening doors before going back to talking to Blaise. I felt my heart drop at the cold look in his eyes. I hadn't realized it before, but I had been hoping Draco would come back to me and tell me that last night was just a mistake. But that look in his eyes told me that wasn't happening. I felt Ginny take hold of my hand and give it a comforting squeeze before pulling me to some empty seats at the Gryffindor table.

"_Draco," I spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen around us. Draco looked down at me and raised an eyebrow._

"_Yes, Harry?"_

"_I love you." I leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his lips._

"_I love you, too." Draco responded when I pulled away._

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

"_Forever?"_

"_Forever," Draco promised with a small smile on his lips before he leaned down and kissed me again._

I gripped my fork tightly, fighting the stinging in my eyes. Damn it! When were these stupid tears going to stop? I felt an arm wrap around me and turned to see Seamus give me a comforting smile. He tightened his one-armed hug and I leaned into him, whispering a thank you.

I heard some gasps and saw a bunch of students looking oddly at me and Seamus. Everyone knew about me and Draco. They also knew that Draco could be a bit possessive sometimes and got angry when other people got too touchy-feely with me. I guess this meant no one knew we broke up yet. But its only going to be a few more seconds before someone pieces together everything and figures out what's going on. Then by the end of breakfast there wouldn't be a person in the school who didn't know.

I took a glance at the Slytherin table where the students were looking at Draco oddly, but he didn't seem to notice anyone. He continued with his breakfast. There were numerous reactions from everyone. Some people were confused and shocked, but there were others who seemed to have been expecting this.

"These people don't know when to shut up," Ginny said after glaring at some third years who were sitting next to us. I thought I heard them say something about Draco dumping me, but I wasn't paying attention. I was suddenly very interested in pushing my food around on my plate.

After a while, the whispers started to get to me. It didn't take a genius to know they were about what happened between me and Draco. I stood up and silence suddenly fell. I felt eyes on me but I ignored them and left the table, heading for the door. I heard Ginny and Seamus coming after me but I didn't stop to wait for them to catch up.

At the door, I snuck one last look at the Slytherin table. Astoria Greengrass had whispered something to Draco before pecking him on the cheek. I felt my heart breaking into a million pieces at that. It took all of my control to stop myself from running out of the Great Hall crying.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched Harry stand up and leave the Great Hall, Finnegan and the Weasely girl following behind him. I could hear the other Weasely, Ron, shouting at a few students in the table before Granger pulled him out of the Hall. At my side, Astoria Greengrass was laughing and holding onto my arm like there was no tomorrow. She's so annoying. I can't believe my father arranged for me to marry her.

I saw Pansy staring at me from across the table. She didn't like Astoria either. But then again, who did? Pansy and I got into a huge fight when I told her I broke up with Harry because of Astoria. I got a horrible black eye from that.

"_What the hell were you thinking?" Pansy screamed. Luckily, everyone else had gone to bed already so they didn't have to see her throwing a fit. "Why did you break up with him? That's the dumbest thing you've ever done!"_

"_My father sent me the owl this morning!" I shouted back at her. I usually wouldn't treat her like this, but I couldn't sit there and just have her insult me. "My engagement to Astoria Greengrass is set. I can't back out of it. You should know about those kinds of things by now."_

"_But if I had someone like Harry by the time my father found someone suitable for me to marry, I'd fight it," She never sounded this serious before. Pureblood families usually had arranged marriages, so this stuff wasn't new to us. No one really liked it, but there was nothing we could really do about it. "You _love_ him and he loves you. You can't just give up on that. You broke up with him without giving him a reason!"_

"_I'd rather he hate me for leaving him now then keep this relationship going any further. We'd only get even more attached to each other and it'll be even more painful if we were to break up then."_

"_So you'll give up on your relationship just like that? You won't even _try_ to fight for it?" Pansy stopped screaming now. She stood there and looked me straight in the eyes, waiting for my answer. I would fight for it if I could. But, what's the point in fighting for something when I know I can't win?_

"_No, Pansy, I won't." The words barely managed to get out of my mouth before I found myself sprawled on the ground with a throbbing pain in my eye._

"Draco, aren't you listening to me?" Astoria's incredibly high pitched voice broke me out of my thoughts. She pouted at me, giving me sad teary eyes for not listening to her. I stared back at her. The look didn't work on me. She couldn't do it like Harry did. Whenever Harry did it, I was putty in his hands. He could get me to do just about anything for me.

"Sorry, I have to get to class," I mumbled and promptly left the table, not waiting for her to respond. It was still early; Snape was still at the staff table so I doubt the Potions classroom was open, but I decided to go there anyway. I walked extra slowly to pass the time.

When I finally got to there, I saw Harry and Granger standing in front of the door. Crap, I just realized, I sat next to Harry in this class. I have to ignore him. Harry glanced up at the sound of my footsteps and I had a sudden urge to pull him into a hug and never let him go. He looked so sad. Luckily, Snape chose that moment to open the door. I have no idea how he got to the dungeons so quickly from the Great Hall. This guy could be so mysterious at times.

I walked to my table and tried to ignore Harry as he sat next to me. He busied himself with taking stuff out of his bag. I stared straight ahead, waiting for the rest of the class to come in so Snape could give us instructions and I can busy myself with working on the potion.

After what felt like forever, I started on my potion. I was grateful that Snape didn't have us work in pairs today. I don't think I can handle working with Harry; I could barely sit close to him without falling to my knees and begging for his forgiveness.

"Shit," I glanced over at Harry when I heard him curse. It looked like he accidently cut his finger while he was chopping up some of the ingredients. Blood started to come out so he stuck the finger into his mouth and sucked on it. I went about with stirring my potion while I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He picked up his knife again, but instead of going back to chopping his ingredients, he just stared at the blade.

What the hell was he doing? I almost dropped the jar I was holding when I saw him cut himself with the knife. It was a tiny cut to his forearm; it was maybe a centimeter or two long. A thin line of red showed up, but the cut wasn't deep enough that blood would spill. Harry went back to work after that.

What just happened? Since when did he cut himself? Oh crap… this wasn't because of me, was it?

Harry:

I don't know what came over me. When I had accidently cut my finger, the pain felt different. The usual stinging was there, but it felt soothing. The physical pain helped to bring down the pain in my chest. I've heard about people who did this to themselves. I never understood how anyone could hurt themselves like that, but I think I saw why they did it now.

I made another cut just to make sure. This second cut had the same effect as the first. The ache in my chest dulled a little with the second cut. This was interesting. I went back to work just as Snape was passing by. I didn't need to give him a reason to yell at me today. I'll test this new discovery of mine later.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since I first cut myself on purpose. At first, I felt weird doing it, but it really did make me feel better. I liked how it made me feel afterwards. But, I wasn't going to kill myself or something like that. I try to keep it to a minimum. I only do it when I really can't handle the pain. It's usually when I saw Draco and Astoria together in the halls or something. He has every right to find someone else, but I just wished he'd wait a little longer before replacing me. I'm still having a hard time accepting that we broke up.

Hermione and Ron are too busy in their relationship to really notice about my new hobby. But, it wasn't their fault. I was pushing them away. They finally got together and I didn't' want to bother them with my failed relationship. They've been so good to me all these years and they've almost died so many times because of me. Sparing them this little pain is the least I could do.

Around everyone else, I try not to show it. I try my best to sound happy around everyone. I didn't want them to know how badly this is affecting me. I've taken to wearing sweaters more so I don't have to worry about anyone seeing my scars. It's easier than putting glamour spells over them anyway.

"Draco and I are just perfect for each other, don't you think?" An annoying voice said from next to me. I looked up from the book I was reading and saw Astoria sitting on a nearby bench talking to one of her friends. It was my free period so I decided that I'd go out to the gardens. Hermione had a class right now and Ron and Seamus wanted to go to the common room to get a nap so I was on my own, not that I minded.

"I can't believe you're getting married to him. You're so lucky!" Astoria's friend responded.

I felt my blood turn cold. Draco was getting married to her? But, they only started going out! Draco and I have only been broken up for a week. That isn't enough time to realize that you want to marry a person! Unless… he was going out with her while he was seeing me. I tried to think of something else, but it was the only reason that made sense. Draco had been cheating on me all along.

I bet he didn't even love me. I bet he was only messing with me this entire time. I grabbed my stuff and left; Astoria and her friend continued their conversation. They didn't' seem to realize that I had been there in the first place.

Draco:

It's been a week since I saw Harry knick himself in potions class. I haven't seen any signs of him hurting himself. He looks fine to me. I could probably go as far as to say he looks like he moved on; even if it pains me to say it. I don't want to admit that Harry had moved on, but who am I to complain? I was the one who broke it off with him. However, I did notice he covers his arms up more. During the weekends when we don't have to wear school robes, I noticed he stopped wearing his usual t-shirts and started wearing longer sleeved shirts. But, that could always be because of the weather getting colder.

Why was I even thinking about this? I was the one who broke up with Harry, but I seem to be the one who was taking this badly. And it was all my idea. I know I was probably just being paranoid, but it really freaked me out when I saw him do that in Potions. But, Harry wouldn't hurt himself just because I broke up with him. He isn't like that.

I sighed and hurried to Severus's office. My father was coming in today to see me. He was supposed to meet me in Severus's office so we could discuss a few things. He was probably going to talk to me about this engagement. Though he and my mother were arranging everything, they wanted to run some things by me. I don't see the point, really; it's not like I have much choice in the matter.

"Draco, you're late," My father greeted me as soon as I opened the door. He was sitting on a chair, sipping a cup of tea. Severus was nowhere to be found. He probably had a class right now.

"I'm sorry father," I replied. He motioned to the seat across from him and I went over there to sit. I watched as he slowly sipped his tea, not saying anything more to me. I really had nothing to say to him, so I waited for him to speak to me.

"I spoke with Miss Greengrass's parents the other day," I knew that's what this little meeting was about. "They say she's ecstatic about this little arrangement. Of course, since she's a year younger than you, you're going to have to wait an extra year before you can get married."

"I don't mind waiting," I'd be more than willing to wait a thousand years. I don't want to marry her.

My father must have noticed something different in my tone because he put down his cup and looked at me with mild interest. He continued speaking, but the look was still there. "I actually saw her on my way over here. Such a…wonderful personality."

I couldn't help but snort at that. My father gave me a look again but I saw him hiding a small smile behind his teacup. He didn't like her, either. At least I know we're on the same page.

"Your mother is attending to some things in Paris but she sends her love." My father spoke when I didn't say anything. "She apologizes for not coming here to see you."

"I haven't heard from mother about this engagement," I looked at my father curiously, waiting for the answer. My mother is usually very opinionated. She always has some input in every little thing my father and I do. It's unusual for her to go so long without telling me what she thought about the matter.

My father put his cup down and sighed. "Your mother isn't very fond of this arrangement." I opened my mouth to ask a question but he continued, giving me a look that said I wasn't allowed to interrupt him. "She isn't very fond of Mrs. Greengrass. And even I must agree that the Greengrass family can be a tiresome bunch. But, we had an agreement with them. You can thank your grandparents for that."

"What was the agreement anyway?" I asked when it was okay for me to speak up again. I've always known that my parents were going to pick the person I was going to marry. But, I never really knew about all the terms of the agreement. I never really thought it would matter.

"As you may know, our family and the Greengrass family were business rivals. Well, to put an end to the rivalry, your grandfather decided to combine the two families. Originally, I was supposed to be the one married off, but because I was already betrothed to your mother, that wasn't possible. And I had no siblings, so they decided that my child would be the one to fulfill this deal."

"Isn't that wonderful?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm. I felt like I drew the short straw here. My father was lucky. He and my mother actually liked each other; they even grew to love each other. I don't think I'll ever see Astoria like that. She was too annoying.

"It's a pity you couldn't find yourself a girlfriend, or a boyfriend since you prefer men." My father spoke up after another long silence. I stared at him. He didn't seem to realize what he just said; he was staring off into the wall, deep in thought. He was probably thinking out loud. I wasn't shocked about the boyfriend part, since I had told my parents last year that I was bisexual. But it was the finding part that confused me.

"What do you mean, father?" I asked. My father seemed to snap out of his thoughts and looked at me in confusion. He didn't understand my question because he didn't' realize he said anything. "Why did you say it was too bad I couldn't' find a boyfriend?"

"Oh, because the agreement states that you don't _have_ to marry one of the Greengrass girls," My father replied. "Please close your mouth, Draco. It isn't proper to have it hanging open like that."

"What?" What did he mean I don't have to? I thought I did!

"Your grandparents may have wanted to end this little rivalry, but they still didn't like them very much. So there were some conditions. It said that if you didn't find anyone else by the time you finished school, then you had to marry one of them. I know its still far away from the end of the school year, but Mrs. Greengrass was convinced you wouldn't find anyone in time."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I shouted before I could control myself. I ended my relationship because of this.

"You were so accepting of it when I told you. I didn't think it would matter." My father said slowly. He was taken aback by my sudden reaction.

"Of course it matters!"

"Would you care to explain what's going on?"

"I…" I never told him about Harry because I didn't know how he'd react. There wasn't a threat from the Dark Lord anymore, but my father was probably still angry at Harry for trying to get him sent to Azkaban so many times before.

"You what, Draco?" I noticed the tone in his voice. He only spoke that way when he wanted to make sure that I would answer him.

"I'm dating Harry Potter," When he didn't say anything, I looked up. He looked slightly shocked, but motioned for me to continue. "Well, I'm not anymore. I was. But then your letter came in about Astoria, and I didn't know there was a way to get out of it, so I broke it off with Harry."

"Why didn't you mention anything when I sent you the letter?" I couldn't tell if he was angry or anything. His face was devoid of any emotion.

"Ever since I was young you told me how it was customary that pureblood families choose who their children will marry. I knew I was going to have to go through that, too. So I didn't argue with it. I just didn't think it would happen so soon."

"That's an old tradition. And, I don't really care for it." What the hell was going on? My father always made sure I knew my place in society. We did everything the traditional way, the pureblood way. "Draco, your mother and I care for you deeply. We don't care who you marry, as long as you're happy. Your mother and I got lucky when our parents had arranged our marriage. But, if it were any other woman, I'd probably be miserable."

My father had to remind me to close my mouth again. But I couldn't help but be so shocked. He had never been this understanding before. This was a new side of him that I've never seen. But I pushed those thoughts aside for a while when I thought of something better. I could get back together with Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't realize where I was going until I saw the familiar door of moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Most people were in their classes so the corridor was empty. No one saw me go in. I went to stand in front of the mirror. There were tears in my eyes. I hadn't realized I was crying until now. Married. That word kept repeating in my head. They were getting married. I can't believe I trusted him. I can't believe I loved him!

I looked back at my reflection. It seemed to be mocking me. It seemed to be calling me an idiot for loving Draco, for allowing him to hurt me like this. All these accusations were showing in my reflection's eyes. I don't know what came over me then, but I found myself punching the mirror. The shattered glass flew around the room. I saw red. My knuckles were bleeding.

"Harry? What the hell are you doing?" I heard Myrtle's voice approaching me from one of the stalls.

"Leave me alone, Myrtle."

"But…"

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted. I know that I was being mean, and that Myrtle was really sensitive, but there wasn't enough space in my head for rational thought right now. I heard her cry before she flew into one of the toilets, causing it to explode. Water started covering the floor. The bottom of my pants was starting to get wet. But I didn't notice any of that stuff at the moment.

All I could think about was that Draco was getting married. He was getting married to Astoria. All those promises of forever were nothing but lies. And I fell for every single one of them. I'm such an idiot. I felt warmth in my hands and saw the blood flowing freely from my knuckles and covering my hand. Punching the mirror had made me feel better, but it wasn't enough.

I saw a shard of glass in the sink and picked it up. I lifted up the sleeve of my robe to reveal my arms. There were scars there; some were healing while others were already fully healed. I put the shard against my arm. The good glass felt soothing. I added pressure and pulled it down my arm. The shard was sharper than I thought. I gasped in pain as the blood came out of the cut and fell down my arm and into the sink. This was more blood than I was used to. I never cut this deep before. The sight of the blood was frightening.

But I pushed away that fear almost instantly. It felt…nice. There was no way to describe how it felt. Btu it made the roaring voices in my head quiet down. I could still hear them calling me an idiot for falling for Draco, but it wasn't as loud anymore. I made another cut and the voices quieted down some more. I continued to make cuts until the voices sounded distant.

I lurched forward and had to lean on the sink for support. I was starting to feel lightheaded. My arm was covered in blood at this point. The sink and my shirt were also covered in blood. I could hear the sound of gushing water and remembered what happened with Myrtle. I should go apologize to her. I turned around but had to stop; the stalls started moving around. I was so dizzy.

I sat down on the floor and leaned against the sink to get my head to stop spinning. I felt the water soaking my pants. The blood from my hands got to the floor and mixed with the water. Everything started getting blurry and I felt myself tipping over.

"I'm sorry, Myrtle," I said to the direction of the stalls, my voice was barely a whisper. I tried to stand up again and felt myself falling. I felt water on my face and my clothes. It wasn't long before I was completely wet.

"Did you say something Harry?" Myrtle sniffed. The stall she was in was probably only five feet away but her voice sounded like it was so far away. I heard Myrtle screaming and wondered what happened before everything went black.

Draco:

After I left my father, I started planning what I would tell Harry. I had to get him back somehow. Luckily, I didn't have a class this time. If I remember right, Harry had a free period right now. I wonder where he could be. Maybe I could talk to him now. The sooner I can talk to him, the better. I waited for the stairs to stop moving before I climbed them. I wonder where Harry could be right now.

I was walking through the second floor when I heard a small splash. What the hell? I looked down and found myself stepping on a puddle. What was a puddle doing on the second floor? I looked around and figured that the source of the water was coming from what looked like a bathroom. Hmmm. I remember Pansy telling me about a ghost that haunted this bathroom. Pansy said she was really emotional and cried all the time. She probably caused the flood. I shook my head and walked forward. A ghost's problem wasn't mine.

"Harry!" I stopped when I heard the scream. Harry? My Harry? I splashed through the large puddle and pushed open the door. I stopped at what I saw. Harry was lying down on the floor. He was soaking wet from all the water and the ghost was flying around him, screaming hysterically. But that wasn't what stopped me. What stopped me was all the blood; there was blood in the water, making it pink, there was blood on Harry's shirt, on the sink above him, and on the cracked mirror that Harry probably punched. But, the source of most of the blood was coming from Harry. His arm was covered in blood. I saw a broken shard of glass next to him that was red with blood, too.

"What's going on in here?" A stern voice came from behind me. I saw Snape standing there. He looked at me waiting for an answer but I couldn't find my voice. He pushed past me but didn't get more than a step in front of me before the sight of Harry on the floor stopped him.

"Go to the infirmary. Tell Madam Promfrey I'll be bringing Mr. Potter in," Snape ordered. He hurried to Harry and said a spell that got rid of the blood. I saw the cuts on his arm and almost fell over.

"Go now Mr. Malfoy!" Snape shouted, breaking me out of my spell. That's the most panicked I've ever seen him. I turned around and ran to the infirmary as fast as I could. Please be okay Harry. Please.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mr. Malfoy, if you don't stop pacing, I will tie you to this chair!" Professor Snape snapped at me. I stopped mid-step. I almost ignored him but decided to do as he says. He sounded really annoyed. We had been in the infirmary for about half an hour now. I hadn't stopped pacing since we got here. The nurse was checking on Harry. She had been ever since he got here. All his wounds were closed, but she kept fussing over him.

I sat on my seat and tried to see Harry through the small opening on the curtains around his bed. He didn't look as bad now that he was cleaned up and Madam Promfrey had taken off his bloody shirt, but the image of him laying here in his blood was still fresh in my mind. What had possessed Harry to do this? It couldn't have been because we broke up, could it? I told myself that our break up wasn't the reason that Harry had tried to commit suicide. However, there was a little voice in the back of my head that was telling me that it was. As much as I tried to ignore it, the voice just kept getting louder and louder.

Harry had never shown suicidal tendencies before, and I know that he's been through stuff that was so much worse than a simple breakup. But, nothing has happened to him recently that could have pushed him over the edge like that. Or at least, there was nothing I could think of. Nothing except the break up, that is. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Please be okay, Harry. Please.

"What's going on in here?" A soft voice asked from the door. I turned and found Headmaster Dumbledore standing there with my father behind him. Dumbledore went to talk to Madam Promfrey while my father walked towards me and Severus.

"I came here to give my son one last goodbye before I left. I never expected to find Harry Potter unconscious in the infirmary, though. Will someone please explain what happened?" My father asked in a calm voice. But though his voice was calm, I could see the concern in his eyes when he looked at me.

"I found Harry in a bathroom," I was surprised to hear how shaky my voice was. "He was lying on the ground covered in blood."

"Why? Surely he wasn't attacked,"

"He tried to kill himself," Severus answered. My father's eyes widened and he seemed at a loss for words. I have never seen my father so shocked before. Severus must have thought the same thing. "If I hadn't seen it for myself, I wouldn't have believed it either."

"Does anyone know why he did it?" My father asked the question to me. I wanted to tell him that I didn't know, but the voice in my head was nagging at me. I shrugged.

"There was a ghost in the bathroom," Severus stared. I saw that Dumbledore and Madam Promfrey were near us and listening. He hadn't told anyone what had happened since we got there. The healer was too busy fussing over Harry. "She said that she heard someone come in, but remained in her stall. Then she heard a loud crash of sorts and went outside. She saw Mr. Potter standing in front of one of the mirrors that he had apparently punched. She went to go see what the matter with him was, but he told her to leave him alone. She got rather upset and flew off, causing a flood in the bathroom. After a while she came back to check on him and found him lying on the ground covered in blood. That was when Mr. Malfoy came in."

Everyone turned to me and I realized that they wanted me to say something. I thought back to what I could remember. "I was walking down the second floor when I heard a scream. At first I thought it was just the ghost being emotional because I heard she was rather sensitive about things and cried a lot. But right when I passed the door to the bathroom I realized she was shouting Harry's name. So I went in and found him lying there. There was a shard of glass near him that was also covered in blood so I could only assume that was what he used to harm himself."

"Why would he do something like this?" Madam Promfrey asked.

"I'm afraid that the only person who can answer that is Mr. Potter. All we can do now is wait until he wakes up."

Dumbledore and Severus walked out while Madam Promfrey went back to her office. I stayed where I was sitting. My father said goodbye before leaving. I stood up was about to move to the chair right next to Harry when I thought against it. I couldn't stand to see him lying there.

I don't know how much time had passed, but after a while, Seamus Finnigan came running in. He rushed over to Harry's side and started rambling before he finally realized that I was here. His voice was cold and he looked like he wanted to kill me when he turned to face me. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything!" The look on his face clearly said that he didn't trust me so I felt like I had to defend myself. "I was just passing by the bathroom. I walked in and saw him passed out on the floor. I didn't do anything!"

His response was cut off when the door opened again and a red bullet darted to his side. Wow, she was fast. One minute, the Irish boy was alone next to Harry's bed and the next second, there was an angry red-headed weasel next to him. She took one look at Harry and saw Finnigan glaring at me so she assumed it was all my fault.

"Harry never hurt himself before, even when Sirius died. The depression drove him crazy but he still never tried to hurt himself," the female Weasley said in a cold voice. "If anything horrible happens to him, it's all your fault. I don't care what you say."

Something about her words made my blood run cold. The nagging voice in the back of my head came back again. It's all your fault Harry's dead. If you had just told your dad sooner, it would never have ended up like this. Pansy was right all along. You should have fought for Harry. The voices kept getting louder and louder. I felt the urge to put my hands over my ears to block out the voices. Which, when I look back at it, didn't make much sense since the voices were inside my head.

"I see you have nothing to say to that," She continued coldly. She turned back to the other Gryffindor. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They're not back from Herbology yet," He replied, keeping his eyes on the pale boy still asleep on the bed.

I couldn't help but look at him. I couldn't bring myself to look at him earlier. After his wounds were cleaned and patched up, I still couldn't see him because of the curtain around his bed. It was only now, when his friends move the curtain back, that I actually saw him. Harry was paler than usual. He was paler than I was now, which was saying something. His wild black hair was hanging limp on his face. His left arm was bandaged, as well as his knuckles on his right hand. There were red stains on his bandages. I was at a loss for words. I had never seen him like this. There were times when he looked pretty bad, but it was nothing compared to this.

I stared at the other two Gryffindors in the room who only looked back. None of us said anything. There really wasn't anything to say. I know they blamed me for this, and as soon as Granger and the other Weasley come in, I'll probably be dead.

"_Goodnight, Draco," Harry smiled up at me and placed a soft kiss on my cheek before going into the Gryffindor common room. _

"_Goodnight, Harry," I replied. I waited until the door closed before I walked away. I didn't get very far when a pair of arms grabbed me and pulled me into a dark alcove. "What the hell?"_

_Once the hands let me go, I could make out four people in the darkness. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw who they were: Harry's friends. Just earlier this morning we had told them about our relationship. Harry said they had taken it well. But that wasn't what it looked like right now. I was cornered by some angry looking Gryffindors._

"_Harry likes you," Ron was the first one who spoke. "I for one still think you're a good for nothing bastard, but since Harry likes you, there must be something good about you that I can't seem to see."_

_What the hell? Seamus continued where Ron left off. "We're giving you the benefit of the doubt with Harry. But remember this Malfoy, if you hurt him, we'll hurt _you."

_The two girls, Hermione and Ginny, didn't say anything. But I could tell by the way they were looking at me that they wouldn't hesitate to hurt me if I did anything to Harry. I looked around at the Gryffindors and had no choice to agree. I know how to pick my battles, and there was no way I was going to win this one. Though I hate that they were threatening me, I liked how Harry will have people who can look out for me._

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of someone groaning. He all looked to the bed and saw that Harry was shifting around a little. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around in confusion. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you'd be able to answer that," I said softly. Seamus moved out of the way so that Harry could see who heard him. His eyes widened when he saw me standing there. He looked confused at first, but then something changed in his expression. He seemed to have remembered what happened that brought him here in the first place. He glanced down at his bandaged arms to confirm his thoughts he before he looked back at me again.

"Draco?" His voice was barely above a whisper, but the pain and sadness in it was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.


	8. Chapter 8

"Would you stop pacing?" Pansy shouted. I've been hearing that a lot lately. But, I couldn't help it. I couldn't sit still. Pansy and I were in the Slytherin common room. After I told her what had happened with Harry, she decided to skip the rest of her afternoon classes to be with me. She was offering moral support. But, she shouldn't be supporting me from inside the common room. We should be in the infirmary with Harry; _I _should be in that infirmary with Harry. But, as soon as they realized that Harry seemed upset at seeing me, they kicked me out. They didn't even give me a chance to explain myself. With a frustrated sigh, I took a seat next to Pansy.

"I wonder what made him do that to himself," Pansy said conversationally. I groaned and glared at her. I was beating myself up wondering why. She knew that. She probably just wanted to make me miserable. There's something about the way she's acting that just screams 'hah, told you so'.

"I need to talk to him!"

"I know, you don't have to whine," Pansy said with a small laugh. She really was trying to make me miserable, wasn't she? I glared at her and crossed my arms with a huff. Pansy continued laughing before she turned to me. "I heard something interesting at lunch today."

"What? The news about Potter's attempted suicide spread already?" I knew news travelled fast in Hogwarts, but I didn't think it would be _that_ fast.

"No, actually, it was about you."

"Me?"

"Apparently, little Astoria has been going around telling all her friends and everyone who would listen that the two of you are getting married."

"What? I told her not to tell anyone; our parents told her not to tell anyone in case we called off the wedding. Which we _did_!"

"Astoria must not know that yet," Pansy smirked. "Do you think that maybe the news about your marriage got to Harry?"

"Maybe?" I shrugged. "But why would it matter to him though?"

"I know you've been avoiding Harry since the breakup, but you can't be that blind, can you? Harry's been devastated."

Was that the reason that Harry tried to kill himself? Was it because he was so upset to find out that I was getting married? This put things in a new light for me. It gave me an idea of why Harry did what he did. But, it also made me guiltier than ever. How could I have been so stupid to allow all of this to happen to Harry?

"I need to talk to him."

"Good luck getting past his friends. I bet they're watching him like hawks and would hex you into oblivion if you get too close to him," Pansy remarked. I glared at her for it but I knew that she was probably right.

"I have to find a way," I told her. "I need to talk to Harry. I need to make things right again."


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry, we have to get to class, but we'll be back as soon as it's over, alright?" I heard Hermione's voice from my left. I nodded my head but didn't say anything. She and Ron said quiet goodbyes before I heard the door to the infirmary open and close. Ever since Ron and Seamus kicked Draco out of the room, I haven't looked up from my lap.

"So are you finally going to tell us what's wrong?" Ginny's voice came from my right, surprising me. I looked up and saw her and Seamus sitting there, looking at me expectantly. What were they doing there? I thought they left with Ron and Hermione.

"Aren't you guys going to class?" I asked, my voice soft.

"Not until we figure out what's wrong with you." Seamus answered.

"But…"

"No buts Harry," Ginny said defiantly. "We're skipping our classes. And nothing you say is going to change that, got it?"

I was about to argue but she fixed me with a glare that reminded me a lot of the ones Mrs. Weasley gave Ron and the twins when they messed up. I knew there was no way she was going to let me win this argument. I sighed and stopped trying to get them to go back to class.

"So are you going to tell us what possessed you to try and kill yourself?" Seamus asked, moving closer and sitting at the end of my bed. Ginny moved to sit next to him, closer to me.

"No," I said softly.

"Fine then, looks like we'll have to guess, Gin." I gave Seamus a disbelieving look. Did he really think that he could just guess what was wrong with me?

"It was Draco, wasn't it?"

Ginny looked at me, too, waiting for an answer. I could only nod. I didn't even bother to try and lie because they could easily tell. I suck at lying. I should work on that.

"What did he do to you?" Ginny asked. I could already see the beginning of her temper starting to flare up. I know she'd hit me for saying this to her, but she reminds me of Mrs. Weasley more and more every single day.

"He didn't do anything to me. I haven't even seen him at all today except before you guys kicked him out." I replied honestly.

"Then what the hell made you try and kill yourself?"

I shrugged, telling them that I wasn't going to tell them just yet.

"Where were you during your free period?" Seamus asked. Why would he ask me that?

"I was outside just sitting on one of the benches," I replied. "Why?"

"Just asking," Seamus shrugged.

Seamus:

After making sure that Harry was going to be alright, I left the infirmary. I didn't have to worry about being caught out of class because this was my free period. I walked down the halls, not really sure where I was going. I had to get to the bottom of this. I had to figure out what was wrong with Harry.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize someone else was in the hall until I bumped into them. It was Susan Bones.

"Sorry Susan, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Oh, it's alright Seamus." She smiled at me and I noticed a cut on her arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm just fine. Just a little mishap with a crazy plant in herbology," she said with a laugh. I was about to walk away when I realized something.

"Hey Susan, don't you have a free period the same time as Harry?" She looked confused at the odd question but nodded. "Did you see him? He was missing at lunch and I was wondering where he went off to."

Luckily for me, I lied better than Harry. Susan stopped and thought about the question before answering.

"Oh yeah, I did see him outside."

"Was he with anyone?"

"No, he was sitting by himself. But, if I remember right, there were some Slytherin girls near him."

"Slytherin girls?" this could be a clue as to what happened to Harry. "Do you know who they were?"

"Um, they were Astoria and her friends, I believe." That's probably it. Harry heard Astoria saying something about Draco and it upset him. But, what could she possibly say that would upset him so much that he would hurt himself like that?

"Thanks Susan. I'm sorry I kept you," I smiled at her before I walked away. I had to find out what was going on between Astoria and Draco. And I knew just the person to ask about the happenings of Slytherin House. I dreaded having to do this, but I'd do it for Harry. Luckily, he had a free period at this time, too. I sighed. I better get to the bottom of this.

"Seamus," He greeted me before I was a few steps away from him.

"Blaise," I greeted in return, trying to keep my face indifferent.

"What brings you over here?" Blaise asked curiously. We were at the lake. Blaise liked to come here during his free period to be away from everyone else. It was one of the only times he could actually get his school work done because he had a reputation to keep up and being seen studying and actually putting effort into his school work would ruin it.

Most people saw Blaise and thought of him as a big tease who thought with his cock, not his head. But, he was actually smarter than most people give him credit for. He had almost perfect marks in all his classes. If he didn't try to keep up with his stupid reputation and focused just a little bit more, I bet he'd be smarter than Hermione.

I sighed when I remembered why I knew Blaise so much. Blaise and I got into a relationship during winter holidays last year. It lasted until the end of the year. We had to keep it a secret because of the Slytherin Gryffindor rivalry. He was the first and only guy I ever got together with and it was amazing. But, it ended horribly. I sighed and shook my head. I can't think about my problems right now. I had to figure out what was wrong with Harry.

"I needed to ask you something." Blaise looked up at me curiously but didn't say anything. I shifted around a little, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. He finally motioned for me to sit down and I took a seat near him.

"What did you want to ask?"

"What's going on between Astoria and Draco?"

Blaise looked at me funny ; that was probably the last thing he expected me to say. I was afraid he wasn't going to answer me, but he spoke up after a while. "Draco and Astoria are going to get married."

"What?" Married? Did Harry find that out? That could have been the reason why he acted like that.

"Yeah, their parents arranged it or something. But, Draco hates it. I think he was trying to get out of it today because his dad was coming to talk to him. I don't know how it went because I haven't seen him since he left to see his dad."

"Thanks," I stood up and started walking away.

"Wait!" Blaise's voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw him standing up. "Why did you want to know?"

"I'm trying to figure out something to help Harry."

"Oh. I'm here if you need any more help."

What the… that took me by surprise. "Why do you want to help?"

Blaise shrugged. "Draco is much better with Harry than he is with Astoria. She's annoying, really. And… I don't know. I just want to help."

"Oh, well...thanks."

I left the lake and started heading back to the castle. I was going to check on Harry. Now that I have a pretty good idea of what was going on, I could probably help him through this.


	10. Chapter 10

"Draco," I looked up and saw Blaise walking into the common room. He walked up to me and Pansy and took a seat across from me.

"Blaise," I replied, wondering what he wanted.

"Care to tell me why Seamus Finnegan came up to me and asked what the connection between you and Astoria?"

"Huh?" They approached Blaise?

"I'm guessing Harry tried to kill himself?"

I felt my eyebrows shoot up to my hairline. "How did you know that?"

"I've noticed his behavior was a little odd lately. During our first class today his robe slipped up and I saw scars on his arm. I was going to ask you about it actually."

I couldn't say anything. How long had Harry been cutting himself? "What else did Finnegan say?"

"He just asked what was going on between you and Astoria. And when I told him about the engagement, he got this look in my eyes. I don't know what's going on, but I'm guessing that Potter found out about the engagement?"

"What? But, how is that possible? It wasn't even official yet! And my father agreed to cancel it today!"

"Well, Astoria _has_ been pretty chatty. She's been telling most of the girls in the dorm that she's going to marry you," said Pansy.

"That bitch!" It wasn't like me to use language like that but I couldn't help it. Harry nearly died! "She wasn't supposed to say anything until it was finalized!"

"Potter doesn't know that," Blaise shrugged.

"I have to talk to him," I said dejectedly.

"How are you gonna get through his body guards?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you just ask to talk to him?" Blaise suggested. He sounded like he couldn't believe that I didn't think about it earlier.

"His friends won't let me get through to talk to him."

"Granger and Weasley are in class, I saw them heading there earlier," Blaise informed me. "All you have to worry about is Finnegan and probably the female Weasley."

"They're just as bad as Ron Weasley," I groaned. "I can probably talk to Seamus to let you in for a while," Blaise offered.

"And I can talk to Ginny," Pansy put in.

"Are you guys sure?" They both nodded. I smiled and stood up. "Fine then. Let's get going before classes end and the other two come back and hex me into next week."

We walked to the infirmary in silence. I had so much going through my mind and I had to get my thoughts straightened out before I talked to Harry. I could hear Blaise and Pansy whispering behind me, but I couldn't make out a thing that they said.

We reached the door and I hesitated. Pansy nudged me and I turned to glare at her before I opened the door and walked in.

"Didn't we tell you to stay out of here?" Seamus said as soon as he spotted me. He and Ginny were standing up and glaring at me. I looked past them and saw Harry sitting up on the bed, staring at his lap. He didn't seem to realize that his friends were talking to someone else.

"I have to talk to Harry," I told them. Harry still didn't stir. He didn't even look like he heard anything going around him. What have I done?

"You did enough damage already," Seamus growled out. I saw his arm reaching for his wand. Ginny was doing the same thing. My hands instinctively went to reach for my wand. I saw Blaise and Pansy moving forward to stand on either side of me.

"Seamus," Blaise spoke up from my left. "Come on, let Draco and Harry talk. They can probably work out whatever is going on between them."

"He's done enough already," Seamus said icily.

"Come one Seamus," Blaise took a step forward and spoke in a soft friendly voice. "Just give him one last chance, that's all I ask. You and I can go talk right outside the door so if Harry needs you then you can come in really quick."

I saw Blaise giving him a bright smile. Seamus looked like he wanted to argue but couldn't seem to bring himself to. I had to hide the smirk that was coming onto my face. Blaise didn't have to try very hard to get stuff out of people sometimes. I almost did a little victory dance when Seamus' resolve cracked and he let Blaise lead him outside.

"Ginny, why don't we talk as well?" Pansy moved closer to stand next to her. The red head eyed her warily. She looked down and Harry, then up to me before looking at Pansy again. She gave me a warning glare and reluctantly followed Pansy out of the door.

"Harry," I said softly once I heard the door close between the two girls. Harry didn't look up from his lap. I wasn't sure if he would be okay with me going closer or not. "Harry, it's me, Draco."

Harry still didn't make any movement. I almost thought he was still asleep or something. I moved closer and sat on the chair next to his bed. "Harry, can we talk?"

Silence answered me. Harry wouldn't even look up. From where I was sitting, I could tell that he _was_ awake. He stared at his hands with an empty look in his eyes. His arms were bandaged up so you couldn't see the scars, but there were red stains on the bandages. It hurt to see him like this. "Harry, please say something?"

"Don't you have a wedding to plan?" Harry looked up and spoke. There was so much malice in his voice and glare that I almost fell off my chair. This wasn't the Harry I knew. He _never _looked at me that way. I must have screwed up really badly. Oh Merlin what have I done?

"Where did you hear that?" I asked softly. I tried to keep my voice even. I could see the beginnings of tears start to form in his eyes. His fists clenched on his lap and for a second, I thought he was going to do something to hurt himself again.

"From you fiancé," Harry spat out the word fiancé with so much hatred that it scared me. It also made me realize that all of this really was my fault.

"Harry, she's not my fiancé, please, let me explain?"

"Then why would she go around telling everyone that?" His voice shook at that question and he went back to staring at his lap. I could tell that he was trying hard not to cry. "Why should I listen to you anyway? Why don't you just leave?"

"Harry, please…"


End file.
